Land of Snow: Sakura's Secret
by Neko223
Summary: In the Land of Snow, Team 7 is assigned to protect Princess Koyuki, the rightful heir to Sosetsu. But what happens when one of their team mates is captured, instead of Koyuki? Can they save her, before Donte gets his hands on the Jewel? Read, to find out
1. I Took It

Disclaimer: In the Land of Snow, Team 7 is assigned to protect Princess Koyuki, the rightful heir to Sosetsu(enter last name here). But what happens when one of there team mates is captured, instead of Koyuki? Can they save her, before Donte(or watever it was) gets his hands on the crystal? Read, and find out.

**Land of Snow: Sakura's Secret**

**Chapter one: I Took It**

_Sakura POV_

I sat in my chair, remembering what Kakashi had done. He had taken the Hex Jewel, and I had tricked him. He replaced a fake...with a fake. I had the real Hex Jewel, and no one knew. Hidden around my neck and beneath my shirt, it lay untouched. Wincing, I grabbed my stomach where a giant purple-ish black bruise forms, the pain immense. Sasuke looked at me, noticing my hand over my stomach he looked back at me.

"Sakura, you really should get that healed." Everyone looked towards me.

"N-no I'm really OK." I took my hand away from my stomach and looked outside, feeling everyone's gazes on me. Including Princess Koyuki's. Standing, I grabbed my pack and went to my bunk room, irritated. Sasuke was so...ugh just irritating lately. But, then agian, I like him! Sighing, I zipped my shirt down and stared at it. It was no bruise, I'd been coughing up blood and I began to wonder if I'd broken something. A knock on my door brought me back to reality. Walking over, forgetting about my shirt, I opened it.

"Hey, Saku-" He looked down, and I followed his eyes to see my bruise in plain view. His eyes showed anger. "Sakura that thing isn't going to heal itself and-" He saw the Hex Jewel dangle around my neck. "Sakura...did you..?"

I quickly made up a lie, "No, I didn't. Kakashi-sensai gave me a fake to fool the Snow nin, he has the real one, but you can't tell anyone." He nodded. Good. He fell for it.

"Sakura, zip up your shirt, please." He coughed silently, seeing someone down the hall. Blushing, I did so and winced when the zipper touched my bruise. He grabbed my hand I swear my face couldn't get any redder. "Follow me, your getting that bruise healed. Kakashi-sensai will-NO!" I ripped my hand out of his grasp. He stared at me. "Sakura, if you don't get that bruise healed, it could-" I coughed again, and blood splurted out onto my hand. He stared in fear, and my vision began to blurr. Maybe he was right.

"S...Sasuke.." I managed to whisper before falling onto the hard floor, paralized with pain. Sasuke was yelling my name, but I couldn't hear him. It was like I had gone deaf. Then, others came, and Kakashi-sensai was among them. My vision cleared just enough to see him look at me in anger. I feared he figured out I had the Hex Jewel, but then saw fear. He must've just been angry at me for not telling him about my bruise.

"She's just paralized for the moment, probably from her bruise." Sasuke looked at me, and all I could do was stare back with tears forming in my eyes.

"Stand back, Sasuke." Kakashi zipped my shirt down, and I thanked Kami when the jewel slipped down behind my neck. He did some hand-signs and green chakra began to flow out of his hands. I felt the warm sensation of the chakra flowing into me and healing my wound, that I closed my eyes and smiled. It was like being in a grove of Sakura trees, dancing in the warm sun. Then, as soon as it came, it was gone, replaced with the coldness creeping over my skin.

"Put her in her room, she needs to sleep." Sasuke nodded, and lifted me into his arms, then carried me back into my room. Now, on a day I wasn't paralized with pain, I would've been leaping with joy. But, then again, if you were in a state like this, it wouldn't be 'joyful' at all. He sat me down on my bed and then helped me underneath my covers.

"Sakura. Why do you do this to yourself." It was no question, but a command.

"Because I...I.." He leaned closer to hear better. "I want to be strong...like you and...and Naruto..." I closed my eyes, and fell into a light sleep.

_Sasuke POV_

That just kept repeating into my head: _I want to be strong...like you and...and Naruto..._

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Standing, the words kept repeating and repeating. So that's why she's been a little late every morning they were training. She had been trying to at least become as strong or stronger than us. Trying so hard.

"She's trying too hard." I gasped, turning to meet the Princess.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"If you try too hard, you end up hurt in the end. That's why I gave up a long time ago. She's trying too hard. Trying to hard to protect me. That bruise shows the proof." Koyuki narrowed her eyes and turned, ready to leave.

"Wait," She stopped. "Sakura's not one to try hard things. She's too weak to-" I stopped, realizing what I was saying. She had protected us in the Forest of Death. She had tried to tell me that I should've told someone about the mark. She's been trying ever since the chunnin exams. Even when she faced off Ino. Naruto had told me how amazing she was, how I should've been there to see her. "N...Nevermind." Koyuki began walking away, disappearing down the hall. I turned back to Sakura, and noticed scars I hadn't seen before. I widened my eyes, seeing the bruise on her stomach re-appear. The Snow ninja had done something. Something that made her bruise come back. Something that I didn't like one bit.

"Kakashi-sensai!!" I yelled, running down the hallway.

"What? What is it? Did something happen to Koyuki-Sakura's bruise came back." I said breathlessly.

"That's impossible." He stared. "Your joking."

"I'm not. Come look." I motioned him and we ran down the hallway, making people stare and then follow. "Her bruise appeared, see-" I stopped, seeing the open window and bed covers thrown off.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked, running into the room.

"Sakura??" Naruto yelled out the window. There was only one thing that showed us as to where she was.

"Donte." Koyuki whispered just before she collapsed, unconcious.

Cliffy!! BUAHAHAHA. Review now or no more story . nah, just jokin! but, plz review -does cute wittle kitty eyes and puppy dog eyes including the lip at the same time- PWEETTTYYY PWEESSSEEE :"3 -Neko


	2. They Have It

Disclaimer: In the Land of Snow, Team 7 is assigned to protect Princess Koyuki, the rightful heir to Sosetsu(enter last name here). But what happens when one of there team mates is captured, instead of Koyuki? Can they save her, before Donte(or watever it was) gets his hands on the crystal? Read, and find out.

**Land of Snow: Sakura's Secret**

**Chapter two: They Have It**

_Sakura POV_

Opening my eyes, I tried to stretch, only to find myself already up. Or upside-down I should say. It took a few minuets for me to take in my surroundings. I was in some sort of dungeon, in some big place, in the Land of Snow. I only guess the land of snow thing because of the walls; they were made with ice. Footsteps made me quiver in fear. I looked down-because up would lead my eyes straight to the floor-to see the ninja we had fought.

"Well, seems she's awake." The girl smirked.

"Yeah. Guess we can tell Donte so he can finally get his hands on the Hex Jewel!" The skinny guy with long tied-back hair exclaimed.(I'm sorry I forgot their names.)They laughed, and then unlocked the gate door to the cell I was in. I had just now realized that my hands and feet were bound by shackles. I tried to use my chakra. Bad idea. Immideatly, I was shocked. What was happening to me? Was this the bruise? I looked down and saw a circular device that had tentecles stuck _into _my stomach. And guess what? It was right where my bruise was! Happy day!

I screamed, stopping the chakra I was using.

I heard the ninjas all laugh, "Trying to use your chakra won't work with this little device on 'ya!" Laughing, the big guy undid the chains my shackles were attacked to and then slung me onto his shoulder.

"Common, little girl," We walked out of the cell. "Donte could use you for some thing after all." Fear gripped me tightly, and I said nothing. A few minutes later, we were in what appeared to be a throne room. A very BIG throne room. I was thrown-to the ground-none-to-gently, and some one a few steps away began to speak.

"So, this is the giel you mentioned. Doesn't look like much." Oooh. That hit some thing.

"Your one to talk!" I bit back. Woopedie doo da! A kick in the side as a reward! Good job, Sakura! Use your mouth, not your brains for this one, kicks in the sides for everyone!

I hissed in pain and the mysterious guy laughed, "Hah! Has an attitude!" His laughter died as soon as it had started. No heart at all. Not one. Not even a tiny little peice. I was lifted off of the ground by my hair and was met fact to face with-"I am Donte"

Donte.

_Sasuke POV_

Kakashi-sensai-being the smartass he is-knew exactly as to who took Sakura. I was relived. But when I heard that the Snow nin took her, fear gripped my heart like it did so many years ago. The Uchiha Masacre. But this was more important right now because it wasn't five years ago. It was now. I was afraid that they were using Sakura just to get us into that giant palace that we had found.

"Sasuke?" I turned to Naruto.

"I know that the Snow nin are strong, and Sakura was taken by them, but..." He looked down then smiled and looked up. "but just don't give up!" He shoved a fist towards me, and I shoved one at his. They collided, and we nodded to each other, knowing that we had to fight extra hard.

"Hey, enough with the brotherly scene," The Director yelled out of his cone. "You need to be prepared in case they attack!" Speak of the devil, there they were!

"Miss us?" The girl asked, and swooped down, knocking people over.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked, fighting the one with long hair.

"So, that's the girl's name," His opponent smirked, jumping up to a ledge. "If you really want to know..." He nodded towards the girl Snow nin and they jumped up to the ledge as well. "She's right here." They moved out of the way, and Sakura appeared at the ledge, looking down.

"Sakura! Quick! Get away!" She stood still. "Sakura, listen to your teacher!" Kakashi-sensai stared.

"Using chakra is a waste of time, right, Sakura," Sakura closed her eyes and held her head down. "Why don't you show them why?" She bit her lip and put on a face of pain. Then, sparks flew and she screamed, falling to her knees and the sparks disappeared.

"You monsters!" Naruto jumped up-using his ever-so-famous Shadow Clone Jutsu-and attacked. The girl pulled Sakura's arm, and yanked her in front of the group.

"Try it, see what happens." She took a kunai out and put it at Sakura's neck.

"We only came here to get the Hex Jewel. Which, Princess Koyuki, you have." The skinny guy said.

"Well, you have to go through us!" I yelled, jumping in front of her along with Kakashi and Naruto. They both smirked. "Very well then.." He jumped down. "We'll take it!"

"Your coming with me." The girl said and grabbed Sakura, taking off.

"Let her go!" I looked up, watching her and Sakura fly off and towards the cliff.

"Not an option!" A giant blimp appeared, and the fat guy was standing at the door. "Here, you got her!" She threw Sakura into the air, and the fat guy shot out his grapled hand. It grabbed Sakura and then shot back at him. A figure put a hand on Sakura's back and led her back into the blimp.

"Sasuke! On your left!" Kakashi warned, seeing the girl swoop down then fighting off the long haird guy with Naruto.

"Gotcha!" He threw a kunai, aiming poorly.

"That all 'ya got, kid?" She swooped down in amazing speed and then knocked me over, throwing a bomb down as well. I widened my eyes, jumped up, and ran just in time before it exploded.

"AHH!!" Koyuki yelled. We all turned to see her being grappled up to the blimp by the fat guy.

"No! Koyuki! Sakura!!" Kakashi yelled, running over to the edge. The girl laughed, flying to the door of the blimp and then disappeared inside.

"Looks like we have what we need." The guy said, and did handsigns, disappearing before we could catch him.

"They have it," Sonaiyou gasped. "they have the Hex Jewel."

Ok, here's your second chapter :D and the whole thing was based on the movie. I put the first chapter up whenever there was, like, 10 minutes left of teh movie lol well hope you liked this, and im srry if i got sum of teh names mixed up and I forgot the Snow nins names!! Opps!! review pls!! -Neko :"3


	3. We Need It

Disclaimer: In the Land of Snow, Team 7 is assigned to protect Princess Koyuki, the rightful heir to Sosetsu(enter last name here). But what happens when one of there team mates is captured, instead of Koyuki? Can they save her, before Donte(or watever it was) gets his hands on the crystal? Read, and find out.

**Land of Snow: Sakura's Secret**

**Chapter three: We Need It**

_Sakura POV_

I had my hands in my lap, and I was watching the world go by outside the window. Apparently Donte needed me as live bait so they could get their hands on Kakashi-sensai and kill him. Then, I don't know what they'll do to me.

"So, Princess Koyuki," Donte began, walking towards the small table we were sitting at. She had her arms folded against her chest, and one leg over the other, watching him. "Where have you been all this time? Must've been some where good for you to have become an actress...all that fame and fortune..."

She growled, "Yeah, well you look like you crawled out from under a rock and then built a medival palace out of it!"

Donte smirked, "Ahh so true. But look where it's brought us today! Soon...all that fame...all that fortune..will be **mine**. Your father's secret treasure," He slammed his fist down onto the table. "and we need the Hex Jewel to do that. So hand it over." I acted like I was suprised, knowing I still had it. Instead of it being around my neck, it was now hidden in my right shoe. She sighed, and took it off, holding it out.

"Here. You can have the stupid fortune." Donte laughed, and then snatched it away from her. He stared at it, and then frowned.

"You think this is funny? You think I don't know this is a fake??" He lifted her up by her collar and I watched, fear evident in my eyes. But, then again, that's how acting is, right??

"Fake," She whispered, confused. I gulped. "Kakashi...Hatake!" Donte dropped her.

"Of course," The girl ninja smirked. "we got it handled." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up, making me trip a little. "Come on." She took me down a few halls and into the dungeon room.

_'When will I ever get out?' _I had to think. Koyuki was put into a cell across from me, and she looked at me with emotionless eyes. _'Like Sasuke's...'_ I thought. Something warm was running down my cheek and I wiped it away to see water. I was crying? Maybe I missed them more than I thought I did. I was afraid...afraid that I would never see anyone again. Well, if you count Koyuki, the ninjas and Donte, that is.

"See what I mean," I looked towards Koyuki. "If you try too hard, you end up dead, captured, or hurt. I've given up already, so there's no point in trying to believe." She put her head in her arms, curling into a small ball away from the world.

Boy, did that seem like a good idea just now, "Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't give up..." I whispered.

"Hmph. Naruto is too full of himself." She bit back bitterly.

I was starting to get ticked off, "Your wrong."

She looked at me, "What?"

"I said your wrong," I looked up at her with watery eyes. "The heart may give in, and sometimes, it might even give up, but, I know that somewhere, deep inside..." Her eyes started to widen. "there is something left," Koyuki's eyes began to water. "Hope. Hope that everything will be OK!" I said, tears flowing down my cheeks. I didn't see it, but I felt Koyuki smile at me.

"Sakura...your right." I looked up, my tears flowing. "I've been so foolish, giving up..."Her smile grew bigger. "So, I'm going to hope too."

I smiled, "That's good, Koyuki. But we need to think of a plan on how to get you out of here."

Koyuki stared, "I know a secret way out to where no one will see me. I found it when they were taking me back here. Wait-not just me, your coming too!" I looked at her.

"Koyuki, your like a wolf. Proud, fearless, strong. Me? I'm just a small rabit. Heh. All the wolf would care about is eating me." Koyuki's eyes were full of decision. She had to make one or the other.

1)Leaving me and going to get help.

Or

2)Staying here with me to rot for ever until we get rescued. God knows how LONG we might be in here, so, yeah, go with the first one!

"Sakura, I've made my decision," I looked at her, and she smiled. "No matter how much my head is telling me to stay, my heart is telling me to go and get help. So, what are we waiting for?"

I jumped up and air punched, "Let's do this!"

_Sasuke POV_

"So...what was the plan again?" Naruto talked aloud.

"Idiot," I gonked him on the head like Sakura would. "Don't speak to loud, they'll hear us!" I whispered angrily and then looked towards the giant adobe(ok, it may not be this, but it just sounded cool XP). I stood, eyeing my surroundings. The stupid dobe couldn't even stay quiet for five seconds until he was at it again.

"Sasuke, I **still **don't know what the plan is!!"

I groaned, "Naruto PLEASE just Shut. UP." He seemed to get the message-FINALLY-and nodded. I mentally sighed: _'He could be as hollow as a log and still make up for that with his strength.' _

"Alright, I'm going to tell you ONE MORE TIME." He nodded and I began to explain. And not even knowing that Kakashi-sensai had disappeared.

_Kakashi POV_

God, those two can be so annoying. Sakura and Koyuki were being held hostage, and all they can do is fight or not work with each other! Silence, that's all I need. Just complete and total si-BOOM! ...Nevermind. I sighed, so much for finding a quiet spot to read Icha Icha Paradise. I took to the trees, using chakra to speed up. Ninja. About five of them, following me. I KNEW I should've hid my chakra! I picked up my pace, so did they. It was like freaking Simon Says because they would follow everything I did.

"Grr...Don't you guys dive up?!?" I wished I hadn't yelled that. They appeared, running on the ground. I thought I saw a flash of turquoise hair, but then it disappeared as the ninja jumped to the trees. All but one, who was still running along the snowy path. It was a female by the size and shape of the body. She dived to the side and behind a tree, watching. She looked familiar..But the hair was the only thing I could see beyond the dark. Turning, I did a few hansigns.

"Secret Technique: Fang over Fang Jutsu!" A big dog and few smaller dogs appeared then attacked the ninjas. The smaller dogs were handling every thing on their own, so there was no need to help just yet. I looked back towards the girl I had seen, only to have a kunai thrown at me. I easily dodged even in my shocked state as to who threw it. Seeing the girl with turquoize colored hair, I gasped.

"K-Koyuki?" She smirked.

CLIFFYYYYY HUZZAH!!!! i mean huzzah for getting the chapter up :D review PLLLZZZZZES ANS THANNNXXX U'S! -Neko :"3


	4. She Stole It!

Disclaimer: In the Land of Snow, Team 7 is assigned to protect Princess Koyuki, the rightful heir to Sosetsu(enter last name here). But what happens when one of there team mates is captured, instead of Koyuki? Can they save her, before Donte(or watever it was) gets his hands on the crystal? Read, and find out.

**Land of Snow: Sakura's Secret**

**Chapter four: She Stole It?!**

_Normal POV_

Sighing, Koyuki sat at a mahogany table with a cup of hot coco in her hands as she looked at Sakura's teamates and her manager.

"So, what you're saying is that Sakura stole the _real _Hex crystal to protect us _and_ you?" Sonaiyou asked, stunned.

Koyuki nodded, "She said she'd been told from Dotou(I'm hoping that's right)his entire plan. He wants to find out where my father, Sosetsu, hid his treasure. He thinks it's on top of Rainbow Glacier." She sipped her coco, letting the burning but soothing liquid slip down her throat.

"So they're going to take Sakura-chan there! We need to get up there and suprise attack them," Naruto blurted out."Then I'll take care of them!!" He grinned and everyone sweatdropped.

Except for Sasuke, "Dobe! They aren't going to just hand her over like it's some kinda charity!" He got an anime vein mark and smacked Naruto across the head then sat back down.

Naruto cried anime style, "Ow! Why'd you have to do that!" He held his head in pain as a lump grew.

"Naruto, stop complaining and sit back down." Kakashi's voice stern and serious.

Naruto's eye's widened but he reluctantly sat down, staring at Kakashi seriously now, like a real ninja should, "Alright, sensai. So, then what do we do? If we can't just go ahead and attack them, what do we do?" He was impatient, and he kept fidgeting in his seat next to Sasuke. Naruto's hands were shaking, but he was holding in all of his anxiousness and anger. Sasuke understood his situation, for he, too, was waiting for Kakashi to tell them the plan.

"Well...It's more of an A-rank suicide mission now. The castle-erm well..._palace _that they're holding Sakura in is crawling with Snow nins...and they're all about my rank." This last little bit of information made Naruto and Sasuke's eye's widen.

"_But_..." Koyuki cut in, looking back and forth from them all."If you were to be disgused as one, with a different chakra reading, then you'd be able to sneak in without a problem." She said calmly.

Naruto grinned mischeviously then jumped up, "Then all we need to do is transform, let's g-"

"Wait, Naruto, she's not done." Sasuke cut in, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulling him back down to his seat.

"Thank you, Sasuke..." She took another drink of her chocolate, finishing it off then setting the empty mug on the table. "However, there are a few ninjas who can't be fooled; and Dotou is one of them, so don't get too close. Sakura is in that abyss they call a prison...they put me in a cell across the gap from her's, so I know where to find her."

Kakashi nodded to her, then looked back towards his pupils. "Sasuke, you're in charge of finding Sakura. Naruto, you go with him but keep a lookout for any danger, if there is, you're also in charge of beating the crap out of them." Naruto cheered in delight.

"So...when do we leave? Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face.

"Tonight." Sonaiyou grinned.

_Sakura POV_

I glared at the floor, thinking of how I was to escape. The sound of running footsteps brought me to attention when they stopped in front of my cell.

"What do **you **guys want?" I said, making sure my voice was full of bitterness and hate.

"What, we come to rescue you and that's all you gotta say? My, Sakura, you have gotten stubborn." I gasped, looking up.

"S-Sasuke?!" Standing up, I flew into his arms, not caring what he did.

"Sakura, we gotta get outta here!" Naruto walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Looking up, I hadn't noticed I started to cry, "You're right...let's go." Wiping the tears away as I turned to go, I thought I heard Naruto say something to Sasuke, but didn't let it get to me. Stopping, I realized I still had on my chakra drainer, and looked down at it. Trying to slip it off, I stopped and fell to my knees when it shocked me again, trying no to scream.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto ran over, seeing the thing on my stomach, they both rolled me onto my back. Sasuke put his hand on the device and squeezed it. He squeezed harder and it finally broke off.

"Sakura, are you OK?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking down at me.

I nodded, trying to shake off the electricity in my system. "I'm...fine..let's just get out've h-" I stopped, then looked up to see Dotou. In the next second, he had me by the wrist while he hit Naruto and Sasuke away.

"So...you've had it all this time..." He said, glaring.

Cliffy! Oohhh I wonder what's going to happen? YOU REVIEW AND U FIND OUT. -Neko223


	5. Naruto's Plan

Disclaimer: In the Land of Snow, Team 7 is assigned to protect Princess Koyuki, the rightful heir to Sosetsu(enter last name here). But what happens when one of there team mates is captured, instead of Koyuki? Can they save her, before Donte(or watever it was) gets his hands on the crystal? Read, and find out.

**Land of Snow: Sakura's Secret**

**Chapter five: Naruto's Plan**

_Sakura POV_

I stared up into his angry and menacing eyes, trying to yank my wrist from his grasp. "Ngh! Let go!"

Dotou did not listen, merely tightened his grip.

"Give it to me! **Now**!"

"No! I don't have it!"

"You do!" He pointed towards the mountain that his castle was behind.

It was glowing ever so softly.

I looked down to the Hex Crystal and found it glowing as well.

He knew that I had it now.

"Either you hand it over, or you're going to come with me so I can claim what's rightfully mine!"

Koyuki came running with Sosetsu.

"Dotou! No! Don't take Sakura! Take me-I'm the one who has it!"

She held up another one, but it was the fake one Kakashi had.

Kakashi wasn't there to help.

We were on a mission and didn't know what do to.

_I _didn't know what to do!

What was there to do?

Dotou has my wrist and is cutting off the circulation.

The others are fighting off his Snow nins.

And I'm all for the taking.

...

I couldn't let that happen.

"Hey! Koyuki! Catch!" I ripped the Hex Jewel from my neck and threw it at her.

She turned, but did not catch it.

Instead, the girl on Dotou's side did...

and brought it back like a dog.

Dotou grinned.

"As for you..."

He stared at me and I widened my eyes.

I was grabbed around my waist and brought closer to him.

He let out a laugh.

Sasuke turned his head, and Naruto did as well.

"It seems I don't have time to play around! I have treasure to claim...but I'm taking your friend, because she'll make fine a princess and Snow nin once I become king of these lands!"

I struggled to get out of his grasp.

Naruto jumped up.

"I don't think so! Let Sakura-chan-AGH!" The ninja with long purple hair tied back into a ponytail hit him away and towards Sasuke.

"Ahh so her name is Sakura. Thank you for telling me. A beautiful name for girl..." The balloon that he had once captured me in slowly came towards us and I stretched a hand out towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" I screamed, but Sasuke's name was cut out from the loud engines and propellers the balloon had.

Dotou threw me into the balloon, and the girl with pink hair that was a little darker than mine grabbed me and led me to a room. "Come with me, _princess_." She said with much sarcasm in her voice.

I did not complain, for I didn't want to anger Dotou.

She threw me into the room, then turned me and started to undress me. "H-Hey!" I said, turning my head to look at her.

"Listen..." Her voice softened. "we don't want to do this job, the others, but we have no choice..."

"You can't fight him back?" I asked aloud.

"No..if we do, we're dead even if we land one blow on him. Remember the weaponry he had?"

It was like a horrible dream come to life. Just a few hours ago, Sasuke and Naruto had told her what a brave thing Sosetsu did...and he almost died because of it.

I shivered.

She pulled my top off and away from me, then took off my cape and gloves. "Exactly. I like you, Sakura. You don't seem like a girl who'd be as horrible as I am...I didn't mean to try and hurt your blue haired friend."

I stopped breathing for a moment, but then sighed. "You mean Sasuke..."

She took off my boots and then my skirt. "Yeah...I didn't know his name was Sasuke, even though I've heard you call it a few times." She grinned up at me, a friendly smile.

I blushed but smiled back. Who knew that there was someone like her here in this cold land?

Then, after I was only in my undergarments, she walked over to a closet and opened it up.

I gasped. "Woah..."

There were so many kimono's and dresses!

She picked one out then threw it towards me. "Try that one on."

I looked at it. It was a white kimono top-with a black tank underneath that tied in the back-with a purple skirt. The sash that tied around my waist was yellow with designs of green leaves attached to stems with flowers blooming off of them. She also tossed me the sleeves that went with it. They were tied on with purple string to keep them there, and it was white until closer to the bottom where it turned pink. The bottom of the skirt, I just now noticed, had flowers that were pink, as well as the stems that they were attached to. She threw me two black boots and I slipped them on. She then attached a small pink flower to my sash, completing it.

"There. You look like a real princess now. We just need to do your hair and make-up." She walked over to a seat set in front of a mirror. "Come sit."

I sat down, then looked at myself in the mirror. "I-is t-that?"

"You? You bet it is, Sakura-chan."

I was amazed that she would call me Sakura-chan, but I grinned and then asked her what her name was.

"My name isn't important right now. We need to hurry and get you ready." She brushed my short pink locks, and I wondered what lie ahead for me.

_Normal POV_

Kakashi stared at Sasuke and Naruto. "So...the plan didn't work after all..." He adjusted his headband a bit, then sighed and turned away. "Guess it can't be helped. Naruto, what was your plan again?"

Naruto had his arms crossed, and he looked at Kakashi. "Huh?"

Kakashi turned to him, seriouness and scorn in his voice. "What is your plan?!"

Koyuki put a hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi-san...they're just kids, you can't expect them to be as good as a jounin."

Kakashi sighed then nodded. "You're right, you're right." He apologized to Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Now what was your plan again?"

Naruto grinned and jumped up, an imaginary white board appearing behind him, with a marker in his hand. "Alright!"

He drew three circles on one side, then another four on the other. "This is us." He pointed to the three. "And this is them." He pointed to the four.

"They have Sakura-chan, so we have to be as careful as possible in this plan." He had a blue marker and he made one circle and labeled it Sakura.

Sasuke raised a brow, intrested.

Naruto continued. "So, what I was thinking..." He said, wondering off in his sentence. "Is that we attack them with suprise."

Kakashi sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea.."

Naruto wacked him on the head. "Hey! I'm not done!"

Kakashi held his head in pain while Naruto continued-Sasuke snickering. "They might expect us to do a suprised attack, so, instead, we do both. A full-force **and **suprise attack." He grinned.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "DOBE! How the hell are we going to be in two places...at..." Sasuke stopped, seeing his blonde spikey-haired companion grin even more.

Sasuke then grinned as well. "I see it now.."

Naruto continued on. "If we make clones, we have about a 50-50 chance of them not suspecting a thing. So, whenever it comes down to them seeing the clones.."

He put in a few trees. "Sasuke and I will be on either side of the battle feild, hiding in or behind trees, making our way to Sakura-chan slowly."

Kakashi raised a brow, now intrested as well.

Naruto pointed at him. "Kakashi-sensai, _you _are the main part in this plan. There will be no clone for you. You _are_ apart of the full-force attack."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright..but how will this work?"

Naruto grinned, and turned back to the board. "This is how it will work, because you are our Plan B." He circled Kakashi's circle with the blue marker. "If they figure out that the other two are clones, and its just you, then you can hold all three of them off until we get Sakura-chan. If it's too much, then at least turn and run with them following you thinking that we were hiding back behind us, and call out for us a couple times."

Kakashi nodded once more.

Sasuke stood up. "Naruto, this is all very well put together."

Naruto laughed, grinning. "Thank you."

Sasuke had a stoical look on his face. "But..."

They all looked at him. "They can feel our chakra, correct? This is the only flaw in your plan. They will catch us even before the clones walk out onto the feild."

Naruto continued to grin. "That's where you're wrong."

Sasuke stared at him, wide-eyed almost. "What?"

Naruto looked at him. "We are the clones itself at first..then whenever they least expect it, and plan to destroy what they _think _are the clones, we will disappear in smoke, and appear behind the trees. Then we will make clones of ourselves, which will jump out of the trees and continue to run at them with Kakashi. They will think they are the real ones while we slowly make our way towards Sakura-chan with our chakra hidden."

Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto was making sense for once! "Naruto...you _do _have a brain."

Naruto glared at him. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kakashi put a hand on his and Sasuke's head. "Nothing, Naruto. Sasuke is just saying what a good plan you've made."

Koyuki smiled. "And what a good plan it is. Well put together, and everything practically flawless, too!"

Naruto grinned, then put on a serious face, looking at Sasuke. "Let's save Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke smirked and put his fist out towards Naruto, who met him with his own fist. "Right, Naruto-baka."

Omg I lost this on my computer but I got it back with all of the other stories! We had a blackout here a few weeks ago and I couldn't get them all back! I was DEVASTATED! But, now, They're all back, so YAY :D and school is out!  
YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!! (Well I have to go for like 40 minutes tomorrow...lol)  
Review please! 


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I apologize, first off, for not updating in like...a YEAR. But, I have some terrible news.(Well, to me, but not to you, so much...)**

**I HAVE HAD THE WRONG NAME OF PRINCESS GALE THIS WHOLE STORY.**

**Please, forgive me. I must've somehow gotten mixed up with another anime!!(Movie or just the anime istelf)**

**Forgive me. I was watching the movie again today, and it seems that the title has been stretched as well!**

**It was Ninja Clash In the Land of Snow!**

**So, technically, this story is Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow: Sakura's Secret.**

**But, that IS quite a LONG title...so maybe it's best if I stay with the title I have.**

**Shoot, and I forgot her name, too. I THINK it might have been Princess Yuke-ei, and I think that is how her name is said.(Have NO idea how to spell it...)**

**I am terribly sorry for EVERYTHING.**

**Also, school started this Wednesday, so I MIGHT be a little tied with finishing stories AND schoolwork. After all, I AM in 8th grade, now. Our school is so strict!**

**Well, Ja ne! And that you to those who read this!!**


End file.
